


Maccadam's Is (Not) A Hookup Joint

by sparklight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipstream and Lyzack meet at the interdimensional side of Maccadam's and have some fun together. Intimate fun.</p><p>... I just wanted to write femmeslash, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maccadam's Is (Not) A Hookup Joint

Lyzack was tired of being relegated to tasks she wasn't made for (did she look like an Autobot or something?), she was tired of being _talked down to_ because she'd been given those tasks and no one apparently felt like assigning her more appropriate ones.

So instead of raising her voice right at this time, she'd gone to get overcharged and just relax.

That was three visits ago, after she'd managed to stumble into another part of Maccadam's entirely, and despite the visits being less than _relaxing_ she kept coming back. The place was interesting and had impudently good energon and oil.

That was all, and it wasn't because of the aerial leaning against the bar beside her, her optics garnet and a quirk at the corner of her mouth as the fingers of one hand rested on the rim of her cylinder of energon. No, it was absolutely for the energon and oil and compa---interesting surroundings.

The aerial beside her, however, was the reason the visits hadn't been as relaxing as she might have preferred them to be. That was the extent of it.

"Are you _sure_ you wouldn't find more... interesting company elsewhere?" Even as Lyzack held her cube up and eyed Slipstream over the edge of it, 'interesting' wasn't the word she wanted to use. Maybe Starscream had been right in that she was _timid_ , but timidity didn't matter on the battlefield, which was where she _belonged_ no matter what other mechs thought.

"I wouldn't use 'interesting' about most of the patrons in here. More like _colourful_ , maybe," Slipstream said with a brief, angled flash of teeth and a glance around the floor that shaded the humour in her tone into something less generous. Lyzack's vocaliser glitched trying to keep her snort in. It wasn't as if that had _actually_ been funny, but Slipstream's sarcasm somehow continually got past her better behaviour.

"Besides, I'm not interested in the _others_ , I'm interested in _you_ , and while you have a right proper _shell_ ," here Slipstream leaned forward, her wings flaring out to cast a shadow over Lyzack. The white and teal aerial drew back, optics widening more at the tone rather than the invasion of her space, unlike when Starscream had been as disrespectful about her personal space as Slipstream was being. "I think I can see some angles underneath, especially when you let yourself loose."

Their crests touched, and then Slipstream straightened up, optics glowing dimly as she raised her cylinder and took a sip from it. Despite the sudden space between them, Lyzack's wings were still tense and the grip on her cube was tight.

Which might have something to do with the hand on her knee.

Maybe.

"You know---" She had to pause and took a drink of her own energon to cover up any lapse. "I think Starscream tried to say something similar."

Slipstream snorted loudly and for a moment it looked like she couldn't settle on being angry or amused before she shook her helm, angling her cylinder at Lyzack. The heel of the hand she had on Lyzack's knee pressed down right at the edge of the armour to her knee joint. Lyzack didn't yank her leg from out under that hand, which she _could have done_ , even with the heavier grip.

"Oh please. While he can _talk_ he wouldn't know to stop even if somebody held up a _sign_ for him. I suppose _some_ might find that sort of ineptitude charming, but I think you have better taste than that." Slipstream's wings - both sets of them and it was hard to look away from that - fluttered a little as she leaned back against the bar, hand sliding off Lyzack's knee.

Lyzack, inexplicably and for the first time since the purple and teal aerial had approached her during her first visit to this version of Maccadam's, felt _cheated_ instead of relieved. She wasn't sure what to make of that, beyond the fact that Slipstream knew when to back off and how far to push.

It was... nice, despite the continued pushing.

"He _was_ pretty heavy handed about it," Lyzack finally said, and Slipstream laughed, putting her nearly empty drink down.

"His _execution_ sometimes leave things to be desired," she agreed with a little jerk of her helm before she pushed off the bar. "Talking of desire, though... want to come back with me?" Slipstream leaned forward a little, optics back to a deep garnet glow, wings spread and holding a hand out in offering.

Lyzack froze and listened to her own vents and the engine humming away in her chassis. The other three times, she'd declined and Slipstream had either left (the first), stayed at the bar with her (the second) or asked if she'd want to go sit at a table and talk instead (the fourth, that one she'd agreed to), and this time...

There was a minuscule charge tickling her wires and setting all her tactile sensory nodes on edge, with small spikes in proximity alerts whenever Slipstream leaned in that couldn't be accounted to threat assessment. Slipstream had also persisted for longer than she thought she would. She'd backed off each time her question had been denied, and not asked again until the _next time_ they'd met and Lyzack...

Optics flickering around the bar, something boldly red and a sweep wings caught her optics. She shook her helm and looked back to Slipstream.

"I... Maybe but--- I mean, wouldn't you rather go with somebody like _her_?" She twitched her helm in the direction of the striking red aerial, her faceplate brightly contrasting with the rest of her and her helm of a rather exotic design Lyzack hadn't seen before. Both that one and Slipstream were both... a fair bit more shapely than Lyzack were.

Mostly because they were designed as lighter attack jets, while the fury-fliers were meant to carry more heavy armaments and not excelling at aerial combat.

It still was enough of a difference to make Lyzack feel decidedly at a disadvantage, especially when faced with the proud, delicate sweep of their wings compared to her trapezoid-shaped ones.

Slipstream followed her gesture and eyed the aerial for a moment before she looked to Lyzack, a quirk to the upper ridge above one optic.

"Lyzack, good looks may make you stand out in a crowd, but that won't _keep_ the attention. And anyway, I can't tell anything about her, and I prefer a mech I can _read_. It makes things more interesting."

Slipstream still sounded vaguely amused which made it somewhat hard to tell how serious she was or wasn't, but Lyzack's sensory nodes were still on edge, making the seat she was sitting on cause a constant low pressure against her sensory net, and the cube was sharp in her hand and Slipstream's EM field was teasing against her own in sharp, beckoning little bursts.

She took the offered hand.

"Okay." Static fuzzed the single word just faintly, and she couldn't believe she'd agreed to it, but the firm pressure and warmth radiating from the hand grasping hers caused a spike in sensory input that didn't have a chance to register as error messages before it flooded wires and circuits as charge.

Of course, what Slipstream meant by "coming back with her" wasn't going to her reality, but rather the back of Maccadam's where there were a few private rooms available. As the door slid closed behind them, it was obvious it wasn't precisely meant for what she _knew_ Slipstream intended for them to _do_ if the hand trailing along the plane of one of her wings and then dropping down to skate the angles of her aft was anything to go by, but it would do.

Open and round, the ceiling was high enough to accommodate far taller mechs than a couple of aerials - even if aerials were among the tallest of average-sized cybertronians. Against the wall was a wide, comfortable seating arrangement that followed the curve of the room and the table was set into the floor, able to be raised if wanted.

Lyzack froze as Slipstream's hands slid up along her arms and curved around her shoulders while her lips brushed against the back of her helm.

"Go sit down. Perhaps I can make you relax, hmm?" The slide of Slipstream's lips was as much cause for her shudder as the vibration of her voice was and the first step was nearly a stumble before she caught herself and sat down on reflex, realising she was still holding her cube.

Well, if nothing else she could put it on the floor. Or the table, if they elevated it... The lights dimming and then flickering over into pale, electric blue disrupted her thought process and Lyzack looked up, her venting stuttering a little at the way the light fell over Slipstream.

It slid like mercury down purple angles and ran like energon along teal armour seams, and the reflection of it in the curves of Slipstream's cockpit made both Lyzack's engine rev and the charge tingling along her circuits surge and she looked away.

What was she doing here? Why had she even agreed, regardless of the low burn along her wiring? Because of said charge, she knew. Because Slipstream had showed more than a base sort of interest and because... Because Slipstream was irresistible.

The music that started was more like a suggestion, a vibration felt through the floor, walls and furniture and up her chassis, making Lyzack's wings twitch in their connective joints. The light was suddenly skittering madly around the room in reflected spots, drawing Lyzack's optics back to Slipstream.

Red optics brightened and widened and Lyzack grabbed her cube more to have something to hold on to rather than anything else, because if she didn't she'd start putting her hands _elsewhere_.

... Which was probably the point.

The beat was a slow, gentle thrum with intermittent, wavering trills in the near-ultrasound range. Slipstream's hips were swinging to the first in lazy, exaggerated twirls, while her wings fluttered and twitched to the latter, making light scatter around the room in a pattern that was as much part of the dance and song as it was a symptom of it.

Her optics so dim they were nearly dark, the faint glow barely accented the lines of her faceplates, hinting at the quirk of a smile as she twirled, half-bowing and then slid up straight as her wings arced up and then flared out against the back of her chassis.

There was a tension in Slipstream's limbs that seemed to be echoed in Lyzack's own when she leaned forward, as if drawn and yet unable to get off the seating. One of her hands had let go of the cube and was trailing in light, hesitant brushes over her own cockpit, but as soon as the movement _registered_ she tucked her fingers in against her palm and pushed her fist down into the stuffed metalmesh she was sitting on.

Slipstream threw her arms up, the pattern following the vibrations in a way that almost made them physical, and on the next little jaunty twirl, her thrusters activated and she spiralled upwards, finishing the pattern by tracing it out on the ceiling, mostly unseen while the light outlined the curves of her thighs and the angles of her boots, thrusters blotted out.

Lyzack pressed back into the seating as Slipstream lowered herself, wings arced high and stiff, and settled herself on Lyzack's lap, teeth bright in the dim, blue-lit room. She wasn't sure _what_ to touch, or how, or even _if_ she should... But the little twitch to Slipstream's helm and the quirk to the ridge above one optic had Lyzack blush, optics brightening and EM field flickering, and she settled her hands on Slipstream's hips. Slipstream herself neatly plucked the half-drunk cube from Lyzack's hand and put it on the seat beside them and then slid her arms around the sides and back of Lyzack's helm.

"If you get uncomfortable, you tell me. Otherwise... just enjoy yourself." With every word, Slipstream leaned closer, the last few murmured against Lyzack's lips, and if her reply was a squeak-mangled yes, who could tell when it was lost in the slide of their lips?

Despite a crawling trickle of feeling flustered and vaguely intimidated, Lyzack angled her helm into the kiss and hesitantly slid one hand up along the angles of Slipstream's back until she found the joints where the smaller set of wings connected.

Slipstream hummed into the kiss, shuddering slightly as Lyzack massaged the joints with her fingers, feeling static brush against her fingertips. Then her hand slid out along the plane of the wing with a startled jerk and a burst of static that caught against their tongues as Slipstream unlaced her fingers from behind her helm and slid them over _her_ wings, digging the angles of her fingertips, not _quite_ unfolding the claws, to scrape along the seams in the metal.

Twisting in her seat, Lyzack tasted her own moan in the kiss as it vibrated against the soft metal of their mouths as Slipstream stroked down the seams, the angle and pressure going _right in_ and setting every single sensor node alight and spreading in a warm fire along her sensor net and wires.

Slipstream pushed closer, their cockpits scraping and then grinding together with a rattle that _ought_ to have been uncomfortable but rather underlined the charge with a lower pitch. Tasting static and her lips tingling as Slipstream drew back and kissed her nasal ridge, Lyzack _tried_ to keep up and at least the little pushes into her and the twitches underneath her hands told her she must be doing _something_ right...

"I'm a hands-on type of mech, Lyzack, and cable-transfer only isn't going to cut it," Slipstream murmured into her audial as she mouthed along the slats in the audial vent on the side of her helm. The implication of what the Seeker was saying almost had Lyzack want to twist away or say something, but before she had the chance, Slipstream continued, the Fury-flier shuddering beneath her. "But I'm not going to ask you to drop firewalls here and now, so... would you like to _open up_?"

Slipstream dropped her right hand as she talked, the other continuing to lay lines of hot fire along the armour seams in Lyzack's left wing, and the last two words were said just as Slipstream dropped her hand between their bodies, outlining Lyzack's pelvic armour with a charged fingertip.

"O-oh---" Optics flickering, Lyzack reset her vocaliser, caught Slipstream's optics, and while she _wanted_ to drop her gaze and just let the blush she could feel curling sharp just inside her EM field out, instead she let the panel slide aside for Slipstream's hand.

She hadn't expected this, really, even if it _was_ an absolutely perfect middle ground between merely tactile and energy transfer, or full on dropping firewalls to allow access to sensory systems. She wasn't sure why, but the thought hadn't come up - she didn't pleasure herself often this way, so perhaps that was why.

Slipstream's pleased little noise went into the audial and then down into Lyzack's protoform, and then their collectedly trapped heat suddenly dispersed around them and Slipstream's weight on her lap disappeared as the Seeker slid off, pushing her legs apart as she knelt on the floor between them.

With a flickering wink of an optic, Slipstream leaned in, hands curling around Lyzack's hips to dip into the hip joints and push her up a little right before she mouthed over the rim of the valve, tongue following the edge and just _barely_ dipping inside to push against the first row of filaments.

Hips pushing up into the contact, Lyzack bit her lower lip and clawed at the mesh of the seat and then reached out instead, scrabbling along the angled armour of Slipstream's shoulders and then the clavicle area, hands following the curve to dig against the main joints the bigger pair of wings were attached to Slipstream's chassis to.

Slipstream pressed closer, her wings flicking out, and then there was _teeth_ over the thin, sensitive metal that only barely covered the protoform the interface array was made out of, and Lyzack moaned, as startled by the noise as by the _teeth_.

Charge crackled from the filaments being pushed down by a soft, pliant tongue in quick little flicks and inwards, spreading out in a warm flicker that curled two-fold, once around her valve, concentrating somewhere at the back where the connectors were, and once in the wiring around her spark chamber in a way that made her twist and push her hips up again, into Slipstream's lips and tongue.

"I---"

"Mmhmmm," Slipstream fairly _hummed_ , right into the protoform of Lyzack's interface array, twirling her tongue around the filaments just to make them press against her tongue and bend away from it in a whorl of charged movement that was enough to have whatever Lyzack _might_ have intended to say break down into static.

With every reflexive squeeze of Lyzack's hands into the wings joints, there was a corresponding hum or sharp little jab of Slipstream's tongue, all the while her lips slid over the rim and thin, slatted metal around the outer edge of the valve, with an occasional scrape of teeth that had Lyzack twisting, charge crackling---

"Ah! Seems the insides of the shell _is_ sharper, just as I thought. I think it's time we try something else." With a chuckle, Slipstream sat up, ignoring the darkened spot on her lip and the faint static charge clinging to her teeth and tongue as she spoke, and Lyzack blushed with embarrassment, trying to pull her legs together, though Slipstream's position made that impossible.

She'd completely forgotten that the charge would get too sharp long before overload for something as sensitive as a mouth to be playing around down there.

"Sorry. I forgot---" Lyzack shook her helm, but Slipstream snorted and tapped the still-covered base of Lyzack's spike.

"If you hadn't forgotten, I might think I'd not be doing my job right. Now open up and reroute the charge." Another demanding tap which Lyzack's hips twitched into before she caught on to what Slipstream _meant_ , and it took an optic-flickering moment before she _obeyed_ , surprised. She'd have thought...

With a rattling vent, aware of her cooling fans going louder than usual, Lyzack squirmed under Slipstream's carmine stare and rerouted the charge, opening the second panel and allowing the now-charged spike to slide out.

"You're... sure..?" Seeing her spike in front of her, a faint flicker of blue charge dancing along the intricate pattern of filaments and protoform metal and wires, made her want to withdraw it. Too bold, too... open. Slipstream, however, smirked and tapped the head of it, the collection of jacks and ports there spitting charge to chase her fingertip and causing Lyzack to squeak.

"Absolutely. But I shall be _most disappointed_ if I wear you out after just one round." With another grin, Slipstream stood up and then got up on the seating again, knees on each side of Lyzack's thighs as she tugged Lyzack's hands away from her and threaded their hands together instead.

Then she slowly sat down, lowering herself onto Lyzack's spike, the charge which had previously had nowhere to go suddenly gaining purchase in the filaments of Slipstream's valve and rushing along it, making both aerials shudder. The patterns of their filaments were different, causing a slight scraping dissonance where some things caught and then slid away and where other spots slid freely against protoform metal. But that, really, was just part of the charm and chased the charge into more intensity where it could more easily be led.

There was a reflexive half-thrust for the last third and the connection snapped home, rushing along wiring and circuits in a joint, slightly mismatched crackle - and then Slipstream rose up, optics flickering as filaments slid away or caught. Lyzack tightened her hands around Slipstream's as the Seeker dropped down again and then simply _rocked_ , letting the charge build as it fed into their systems, curling around the dense collection of wires around the interface arrays or spreading out, lighting their frames up from within and warming the spark chambers.

Lyzack rolled her hips, and Slipstream laughed, a flash of teeth in the dim lighting that Lyzack suddenly _saw_ again, the liquid-like electric whitish-blue highlighting their frames like sparklight and her engine revved, though Slipstream disrupted the collecting charge by rising again, snapping up and down in a few sharp, short jerks.

"I... Oh---" Lyzack heard her voice, static-laced and wavering, and felt the charge collecting like live lightning in the wiring around her spark chamber, and lower, inching towards overload every time the connection completed and then staved off as Slipstream rose again. "Can we...." Static cut her would-be plea short, and Slipstream sat down heavily, rolled her hips and crushed Lyzack back against the wall, their lips meshing together as the charge snapped up high, edging towards white and---

Lyzack's cry was muffled in the kiss as the overload hit, Slipstream's frame heavy against her and her wings blotting out half the view of the room as they flared out. 

Fans going high as Lyzack felt a few processors do a staggered restart, she shifted underneath Slipstream's weight, aware of it and the clench of barely-charged metal around her spike.

Slipstream slowly sat up, stretching her arms above her.

"Not _bad_. How good are you on the _other_ end?"

Lyzack could only appreciate Slipstream's predatory smile, even as the Seeker somehow flipped them around without dumping them on the floor. Apparently she'd been serious about more than one round.

Lyzack found she didn't mind.


End file.
